Natsumi Destiny Mew Shiroibara Pokemon Journey!
by hakata48
Summary: Natsumi Destiny Mew Shiroibara a 5 year old girl, and her mother goes on a vacation in the Kanto Region; Orange Islands known as Kumquat Island. But during that vacation a sudden storm blows in, Natsu gets washed away out into sea with her new Pokemon friends and what will happen?
1. Prologue: Arrival and Lost!

**Back Story Part 1**

Arrival and Lost!

A five-year-old girl who has elbow length jet-black hair and with deep sky-blue mixed of dodger-blue eyes fill with excitement. She was wearing royal blue dress with white flower pattern at the bottom, a red vest over the top, a pair of red sandals and a white straw hat with long pink ribbon wrapped around it. She was on a boat enjoying the breeze of the ocean blowing, soon the boat arrived at an island.

The little girl name is Natsumi Destiny Mew Shiroibara or Natsu for short, her mother Aerith Black Shioribara named her after summer, where she love to relax in the warm sun.

Destiny was named from her father Judai Red Shiroibara who had thought she'll be Destined to do amazing and unpredictable things.

Mew from both parents had they know Natsu is a special young girl born with incredible abilities.

Natsu is the niece of Lance, Cousin to Riley and Clair.

Natsu and her mother Aerith stepping off the boat and onto one of the Orange Islands called Kumquat Island. Natsu's mother had won a ticket to one of their luxurious hotels. Aerith thought that it would be delightful to have a vacation once in a while.

* * *

Natsu had loved the boat ride over to the island, she saw many unique water Pokemon and even had young adventures with Lapras that had played ball with her from the ocean for a day, then it had to leave when its pod came and got it.

Natsu saw many tropical birds and some Pidgey and Pidgeot when they got close to the island, and she promise herself to catch and train a Pidgey into one on of the magnificent birds so they could fly together seeing the world from the sky view.

* * *

Natsu held her mother's hand as they walked into the lobby of the hotel, she loved to look around while her mother talked to the manager of the hotel, she spotted an Alakazam floating sitting Indian style with its eyes closed nearby and Natsu titled her head at it curious, she let go of her mother's hand and walked towards the Pokemon.

"Natsu dear, don't go too far okay?" Aerith said.

"Okay mum." Natsu replied.

She looked up at the floating Pokemon, "How are you doing that?" she asked.

One of the Pokemon eyes peeked opened and looks at her, then smiles at the child, 'It's because I'm an Alakazam a psychic type, I am able to move things with my mind, young one.' he said telepathy.

Natsu's eyes widen, when she heard him talk, "Whoa, that's so cool buddy. It's nice to meet you Alakazam, I'm Natsumi Shiroibara." She introduced then she heard her mum calling her. "I gotta go, I hope we meet again. While I'm here that is, bye." Natsu waved and jogged away and took her mother's hand again, while waving to the Psi Pokemon.

Natsu soon had all her clothes put away, she and her mother went straight to the beach, which she dove into the water with her mother stayed on shore on a beach towel reading a novel, that Natsu didn't like because it was a romance novel.

Throughout the day, Natsu played with many of the water Pokemon that came close to the shore, mainly the two odd color Magikarp; shiny and black, a white Feebas, some Krabby, Shellder, Qwilfish, Corsola and Remoraid, even some Horseas joined in.

Magikarp is a medium-sized fish Pokemon with large, heavy golden-yellow scales. It has large, vacant eyes and yellow lips. Its pectoral and tail fins are white, but it has a stiff, three-peaked fins on its back and stomach that are both yellow. It also has long tan barbels, indicating that its a male.

Magikarp is a medium-sized fish Pokemon with large, heavy blackish scales. It has large, vacant eyes and grey lips. Its pectoral and tail fins are white, but it has a stiff, three-peaked fins on its back and stomach that are both white. It also has long tan barbels, indicating that its a male.

Feebas was quite unique if compared to its kind, it was slightly smaller than the normal Feebas and its odd coloring was unique, instead of usual brown scale and blue fins, the color of this Feebas was mix colors of the rainbow and its fins were pitch white.

Krabby is a small red crab.

Shellder is a black pearl-like Pokemon encased within, blue-violet bivalve shell. It has two round white eyes with tiny black pupils. It has an enormously long red tongue.

Corsola is a pink and white Pokemon, with horns on its head.

Qwilfish is a blue, green and yellow Pokemon, with pink lips and spikes nearly all over its body.

Remoraid is a light blue, fish-like Pokemon with saucer-like eyes, two darker blue stripes on its back, and a mouth with four pointed teeth.

Horsea is a little sea horse.

One of the Magikarp would let her hold onto its crown and they would pull Natsu along the shore not too far away from the beach.

All Natsu had a great time that day and to think that she is staying here for two weeks and wish her whole family would be here, it was going to be great, Natsu, her mother had lunch in a beach side restaurant, that was on the water. It was a favorite place especially for water type trainers.

Natsu enjoyed the lunch with the Pokemon around and secretly sent some bread to the two Magikarp and Feebas, that she befriends with.

After lunch, Natsu went back to the beach to play with her water type friends as much as she could for that week, while also exploring and helping some Pokemon she found it the city.

The second week was nearly the same, Natsu made a habit to help the family of Pokemon she found and playing with two Magikarp and Feebas that stayed with her.

But on the thirteen day of their vacation, Natsu was playing with two Magikarp and Feebas, her friends had pulled her further out than before in their games, when a storm hit the island Natsu and her friends tried to swim back to the shore where Natsu's mother was but the ocean drew her out into the sea with her two friends.

* * *

When the storm was over the next day, Aerith was panicking and worrying she went straight to the police station and got everyone she could to search for her daughter, boat were sent out to look.

Aerith called Prof. Oak, and he came to be with the distress mother, on the day they met a small yellow pokemon, with black stripes and pink cheeks.

It was Pichu that Aerith had seen and spotted many times playing with Natsu, it was walking around, it seems to be searching for something.

The search party came back and gave their reports, saying that they still have found her yet and they left to continue the search.

Aerith felt something tugging on her dress, it was the Skitty, it was trying to pull her somewhere.

"Pi Pichu!" It said and took off the alley, just before it entered, "Pichu, Pichu!" it called again and rushed into the alley.

Aerith and Prof. Oak follow it nearly losing the kitten a few times, then coming to a large area surrounded by buildings were they met a fox-like, quadruped Pokemon that is covered with a thick luxurious golden-white fur. It has nine, long tails, each of which is tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. It has gleaming red eyes, ears are pointed, and it has long, slender legs with three-toed paws.

Another one was a pink, feline Pokemon with a stumpy body and four short legs. On its face is a cream-colored, crescent-shaped marking. It has slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors. Its slender tail has a bulky pink section at the end, terminated by three pin-structures with yellow ball-like tips.

"Meh meh!" Skitty said.

"It's a Skitty? What is it doing here?" The old Professor said in surprised, Skitty were only native in the Hoenn Region, then he gulped when he heard the large fox growled.

'Who are you human?" A female voice growled, 'Where is Natsumi?'

"Pichu, pi, pi, pichu, pi!" Pichu said worriedly.

'Missing?' The large fox turned to the two people, 'You... Humans tell me where Natsumi is?" the female voice asked.

Prof. Oak thought for a moment, "Telepathy?" he said.

'Yes I can communicate with telepathy. Now, answer my question!" The Ninetales roared at them growling more.

"W-we don't know where Natsu is." Aerith answered sobbing, "She was playing in the ocean when that big storm hit yesterday."

'The ocean huh?' Ninetales thought out loud, then looked at her fox and kitten, 'Pichu, Skitty you two will go with these two humans until I return. Understood?' The kitten and mouse nodded, they walked to the two people. 'And you two will look after them until I return.'

The Ninetales turns to the alley and begins to walk away.

"W-wai-"

The mother Ninetales was gone, they had no choice but to do as she said, they took the fox and mouse with them back to the hotel to wait for the news to move.

One hour and thirty minutes later, a booming shrill sound echoed across the island, making everyone cover their ears at the screeching, it lasted for five minutes before silence, but it was a brief silence, many people ran outside and looked up at the large swarm of bird Pokemon coming from the mountain island and they flew past the city with great speed, spreading out above the sea.

Only one of the bird Pokemon stopped by the city, it was an avian Pokemon with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy plumage is mostly brown with cream-colored underparts and flight feathers. Its head is decorated with a red and yellow crest that is nearly as long as its body. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red. Its beak and legs are pink, and there are angular black markings around its eyes.

"Pidg!" it said.

It was a Pidgeot, it flew down to Aerith and Prof. Oak, hovering for the moment to let off Ninetales before it followed the others faster than had seen a Pidgeot fly before.

'Natsumi will be found.' Was all the mother Ninetales said before walking to her mouse and kitten to wait.

* * *

Right no where, Natsu and the three water Pokemon were. Natsu kicked again in the water holding onto her three friends as much as she could before she had to go back up for air, and resting, she was getting tired, really tired, the two Magikarp and Feebas could tell and they panic, they knew swimming during that storm had exhausted out their young friend and were worried.

Natsu was able to continue for another hour before she passed out from exhaustion and started to sink, the two Magikarp and Feebas saw their friend and tired to keep her up floating but they were two small to do so for too long and were getting tired as well.

A large wave took Natsu away from the fish Pokemon, they swarm after her sinking body, all the sudden all three bodies were glowing.

Close to where the Magikarps and Feebas were the large Pidgeot was searching with some Pidgeotto, looking at the water with their sharp eyes.

A large splash alerted them to three beautiful water serpent Pokemon; Two Gyarados and a White Milotic.

The first Gyarados is a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokemon. It is mostly red, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark red crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbell on each side of its face.

The second Gyarados is a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokemon as well but sightly smaller than the red one. It is mostly aqua blue, with a white underbelly and white spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbell on each side of its face.

The last Pokemon, instead of the usual body of a Milotic, this Milotic's entire body was covered with the color of the rainbow as coloration of her body; her eyes were glimmering like silver, her tail was covered with lavender and pink like scales, with striations of white and an uncharacteristic eight large scales on the top of her tail, and long, think white 'eyebrows' extending from above its eyes and thicker, also white-colored hair-like fins draping from the sides of her head. She was also large than the normal Milotic, roughly three feet larger.

One words would describe all three Pokemon was beautiful or breathtaking.

The two Gyarados roared in worry, on the red Gyarados back lay the girl they were searching for, she was coughing up water, but soon fell still in exhaustion.

Milotic spotted the Pidgeot and called out for help, it was immediately given.

* * *

No one heard anything from the search party and Aerith was close to crying again.

Another loud shrill screech sounded from the ocean, which made the mother Ninetales looked up from playing with her mouse and kitten, she waked outside.

'They found her!" Ninetales stated.

Aerith and Prof. Oak followed quickly, Ninetales led them to a peer the boats docked at and waited many figure could see three in the water and many flying.

What they saw shocked them, two rare color Gyarados and a rare color Milotic were swimming quickly towards them looking worried, the large Pidgeot flew ahead and reported to the mother Ninetales.

'It seems Natsumi has made some friends for life.' Ninetales said out loud, which cause some humans to be frightened.

Soon the Gyarados were beside the peer, the red one moves so that its body was right next to the end, giving the humans a soft sounds, which made the Professor had never heard it before. The aqua blue Gyarados moved closer with Milotic and picked up something carefully.

Prof. Oak and Aerith watched as the serpent picked up its head and reveal Natsu, gently enclosed in its mouth and place Natsu onto the deck before gently rumbling in worry.

Aerith gave a cry at the sight of her daughter and raced to her, she picked her up checking her over from head to toe.

* * *

Aerith was sitting and having finally calm down after having Natsu checked over by the doctor on the island. Ninetales and her mouse and kitten, where in the room and the two Gyarados and Milotic were looking into the room every now and again from the pool outside, which scared some of the patients until they saw and heard how gentle they were then they calmed down.

The next day Natsu woke up from a sneeze due to and Skitty tickling her nose, she got bear hugs from her mother and the Gyarados and Milotic who she was told by Ninetales, they were her friends Magikarp and Feebas, she remembered the three evolving while she was drowning but was tired to move at the time.

Natsu hugged them just as hard as they hugged them. It was time to leave Kumquat Island, Natsu was sad until her mother handed her six Pokeballs.

"They're coming home with us. Though I don't konw where we'll put your Gyarados and Milotic but we'll find a place." Aerith said.

Natsu was happy as she can be, she could train them a bit and play.

* * *

This is her backstory before her journey begins. Also this is part 1.


	2. Sided Story: Memories! Returning Home!

**Back Story Part 2**

Memories! Returning Home!

It has been 2 years since Natsu befriends with Ninetales, Pichu, Skitty, two Gyarados and a white Milotic, they saved her from the ocean. Since that day, they all started to live with her and her mother they refuse to leave her alone or be separated from Natsu, of course nobody knows except her family and Prof. Oak.

Prof. Oak has found out that Skitty and Pichu can use telepathy but not as much as their mother and they know moves which was odd for their species.

The two Gyarados were calm and gentle but fierce when Natsu is in danger or hurt or they think she is in danger or hurt.

Milotic, the Professor didn't know what to describe her she was beautiful, rare and calm but she will attack the same way as the Gyarados.

Natsu's two Gyarados which her mother she suggested to name them all just like Lightning, she names the Red Gyarados Triton meaning 'Messenger of the Sea' and the Aqua Blue Gyarados is named Mystic due to her mythical colors, she is.

Milotic is named Pluvia meaning 'Rain in Latin'.

Ninetales is Seraphina or Sera meaning 'Burning Fire'

Pichu is Lightning or Light

Skitty is Neko 'cat'

* * *

Start Of Memories

Natsu smiled at all the memories she remembered four years ago, when she was 6-years old, the sisters and their mother went to Sinnoh to visit Riley and his Pokemon; Lucario, they were training to be Aura Guardians. Riley teach her niece to played the leaf song called Oracian. They discovered that Natsu had strong Psychic and Aura abilities. Riley gave her an old book about Psychic and Aura to teach them how to control their abilities.

* * *

Natsu laughed when she remembers a long memory of meeting Flint and Volkner when she was taking a break from training her Pokemon. She first saw one blonde and the other one was a red hair, the two were arguing a lot. Natsu and her Pokemon twitched when they were all trying to rest, she had enough and played the Oracion to calm them down.

It worked, so Natsu introduced herself to the two once she finished the song and somehow Natsu ended up in a battle, her first ever battle against the blonde.

Of course Natsu was nervous cause this is her first battle but she choose her Gyarados; Triton which startle Volkner and Flint, since they've having a rare shiny Pokemon and a dangerous one.

They watched in shock as the red Gyarados curled up around the child and she talked to the serpent explaining him the situation that's happening, the large snake turned to them by the end with a determent glint in its eyes and Volkner gulped what had he gotten himself into.

Triton won against the blonde's Luxio, Triton listened to Natsu's every command and the blue-dark blue eyed girl command him well and to say that the two trainers were shocked.

After the battle, Natsu took the two to the playground and let out all her Pokemon out, Ninetales immediately growls at the two teens who backed away slowly from the fire fox Pokemon, she huffs and goes to nuzzle Pichu and Skitty.

The teens stare at the two Gyarados, the older kid didn't have one Gyarados but two and they were both rare colors and they listened to her, not only that but she also has a protective Ninetales, Pichu, and Skitty.

What shocked them the most was the rare beautiful white Milotic and two rare color Gyarados.

Volkner and Flint decide to let their Pokemon out for some fun, until they fell to the victims to the warm day and cool breeze, they including the Pokemon all fell asleep.

* * *

End Of Memories

Natsu smiled, since that day but she didn't get to visit Johto to meet her uncle Lance and her cousin Clair but they keep in contact with each, everyday they would call. Everyday she would call Volkner and Flint, the odd thing was they call at the same time and day. She asked them once and they both replied, "Because as your older brother you might start liking him more than me." they both glared at each other, Natsu laughed as she shook her head and said that they were both equal the same and she like them like an older brother.

* * *

Next was that Natsu's 7th birthday coming up, with plenty of food and and birthday cake at her mother's restaurant when it was constructed 7 months ago.

Her Uncle, Cousins, and her Older brothers gave her Pokemon as presents.

First, Riley gave Natsu a Sinnoh Region Pokemon, male Riolu that hatched from an egg not too long ago and he told her that he has a sister, they immediately bond to her powerful Aura.

Second, Lance gave Natsu one of the Fire Starter-type Pokemon that was breed from his Charizard and Dragonite, a female Charmander but the color was odd.

Third, Clair gave Natsu a newborn Swablu who she rescued in the forest from the Hoenn Region.

Lastly, Flint gave Natsu a Ponyta while Volkner gave her a Shinx who are the child from their Pokemon; Rapidash and Luxray.

Natsu loves her new Pokemon and gave a big thanks to them.

Riolu is named Kamui meaning 'spritual'

Charmander is named Nuria or Ria meaning 'valleys'

Swablu is named Tsubasa meaning 'wing'

Ponyta is named Brisa or Risa meaning 'Breeze or Wind'.

Shinx is named Rai meaning 'Trust, Lightning and Thunder'.

* * *

Start Of 3 Years

During Natsu's three years, her mother allowed her to travel around different regions, while getting permission from Prof. Oak, she was allowed to catch Pokemon as well and her limit of carrying Pokemon was unlimited for now.

She traveled around different regions but not seeing the places or town because she will visit them when she is traveling, so she went to caves and mountains areas where most people didn't know about.

Natsu is wearing a white shirt over the top is a red flannel hoodie shirt, white jeans with brown boots, a brown hat, a black choker, she even had her backpack and a brown belt wrapped loosely around her waist.

During the time, in Hoenn where she meet and befriended with a Salamance, she first meet him when he was heavily injured and needed treatment badly, Natsu had no choice but to catch him and take him to the Pokemon Center, after the treatment Salamance like her and wanted to stay with her which Natsu agreed, she always wanted to fly on a Pokemon.

Salamance is named, Hunter.

The time was in Sinnoh, Natsu begun to explore places which she found three Pokemon that surprised and shocked.

One is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in its stomach.

Second one is a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

Last third is a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a turtle or tortoise. Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw are yellow. Its body is covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. The shell has a thick black stripe and a black rim.

Natsu's eyes widen seeing; Chimchar, a fire type, Piplup, water type and Turtwig a grass type, all three Pokemon were Sinnoh starters and females too.

All Female Starter Pokemon from all Regions were rare, since it was only 12.5% of finding or catching one.

Natsu asked them, if they wanted to come with her, she explain that she was traveling right now at a young age of 7 but she'll train her Pokemon occasionally. They agreed so Natsu caught all three starter Pokemon of Sinnoh.

Chimchar is named Niran or Ran meaning 'Flames'.

Piplup is named Sarila or Rila meaning 'Water Flood'.

Turtwig is named Daliah or Dal meaning 'Tree Branch'.

Natsu had time visited Volkner and Flint, which she surprised them and they surprised her by achieving their goal which was that Volkner was now the youngest to be a Gym Leader, while Flint is a member of the Elite Four, they both are the youngest two trainers to get to the Elite Level.

Natsu happily congratulated them both, with her Pokemon, then she teases her older brother Volkner about giving her a gym badge because she already beaten him.

Volkner stared at Natsu, while Natsu looked at him innocently like she didn't say anything wrong and Flint, well he was laughing in the background, Natsu thought that Volkner was pouting and she sweat dropped that she was right.

Volkner demanded a rematch, he fought Nuria this time with his Luxray that evolved from Luxio and Nuria won when she evolved into a Charmeleon.

After that Natsu left to the Kalos Region to see the discovered Pokemon, they were amazing she had never seen before in her life, some Pokemon looked cute, cuddly like a doll and objects too, like a sword.

Natsu released all her Pokemon for some fresh air and they all played around, then she heard some noise from the bushes there she spotted a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on its body, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It sends a soothing aura from these feelers to calm fights, and will also use them to "hold hands" with its Trainer. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape.

"Sylveon." It said smiling.

'Okay. I've never seen that type of Pokemon before.' Lightning said looking at the pink Pokemon.

'Neither have we.' All Natsu's Pokemon agreed.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Sy, Sylveon." It said calmly.

'Aurora, she said that she's called a Sylveon a fairy-type and the evolved form of Eevee.' Ninetales said.

"Huh? But I've never heard of an eighth form of Eevee before."

"Sy, Sylveon, Syl, Sylveon."

'She said that she's only native here in the Kalos region, she can't be found anywhere else in the world.'

"A Fairy-type huh? Isn't that a new discovered type I've been hearing about since we arrived here in this region?

Sylveon nodded, "Sylveon."

'That's correct.'

Sylveon slowly walked up to Natsu and wrapped her long ribbons which are called feelers from Ninetales tell, around her legs and smiled at her. "Syl, Sylveon, Sly, Sly, Sylveon."

'She said that she wants to come with you Natsumi." Ninetales smiled.

Natsu blinked, "Well, I can't say no since she's eager to. Welcome to the family."

"Sylveon." she smiled.

Natsu gently tapped Sylveon with a Pokeball, she went in and was caught.

Sylveon is named Kaisa meaning 'Pure'.

"Well, it's about 3 months till I turn 10 and start my Pokemon Journey, how about we head about to Kanto and and train till 3 days before heading home?" Natsu asked her Pokemon.

All her Pokemon cheered and called out agreeing with the plan.

"Alright, let's go!"

When Natsu arrived back in Kanto, she mostly stayed up in the mountains and trained them on new moves and found that Kaisa a fairy-type was immune to dragon-type attacks but she affected by poison-type and steel-type.

During those 3 months before heading back home, most of Natsu's Pokemon evolved.

Lightning evolved into a Pikachu who was her strongest Pokemon.

Pikachu is a big yellow mouse, with red cheeks, brown stripes and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Brisa evolved into a beautiful Rapidash.

Rapidash is an equine Pokémon with four slender legs and black hooves. Its body is cream-colored, and it has a horn on its forehead. It also has small red eyes and pointed ears with red insides. Red and orange flames stream from neck, part of its back, and its fetlocks. Flames also form this Pokémon's tail.

Rai evolved into a strong Luxio.

Luxio is a feline, quadruped Pokémon resembling a young lynx or lion. Blue and black fur covers most of its body. Its ears, face, hind paws, and front half of its body are blue, while its hindquarters are black. Additionally, Luxio has a tufty black mane surrounding its face. The mane is longer on the male Luxio, while the fur on the hind paws extends to ankles on the female. The insides of its rounded ears are yellow, as are its eyes. There are two yellow rings around each front leg and a yellow, four-point star on the tip of its tail.

Kamui evolved into a Lucario with violet eyes.

Lucario was a black, blue and cream colored dog like Pokemon and it had a white spike on each of its forearms and one more on the chest.

Nuria evolved into a Charizard but with a beautiful crimson fur and ruby red eyes.

Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet

Tsubasa evolved into an Altaria with shock pink eyes.

Altaria is a blue, avian Pokémon. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy, white feathers. It often folds its wings behind it, obscuring its back. Two long, blue plumes extend like streamers from the back of its head. It has a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which are white. Additionally, it has beady, black eyes. It has a long neck and short legs protruding from its fluffy body. The feet are blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail is made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones.

Sarlia evolved into Prinplup.

Prinplup is a blue, penguin-like Pokémon. It is mostly dark blue with light blue facial markings, wing tips, and lower body. Its eyes are blue and it has a short yellow beak with a small point above it. Two large, yellow ridges extend from its beak over the back of its head and meet just above the nape of its neck. On its body are four large, white spots that resemble buttons. Instead of arms, it has long, flipper-like wings that are capable of knocking over and snapping trees. It has short legs with yellow, three-toed feet.

Niran evolved into Monferno.

Monferno is a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon. Orange fur covers most of its body, except for its ears, muzzle, fingers, circular areas on its palms, feet, and chest, which are tan. A small tuft of fur extends from the top of Monferno's head, and it has oval, brown eyes. Its eyes have a thick blue marking above and a small, red marking in-between. Its muzzle is short and blunt, with two small, pointed teeth it its upper jaw. There is a white ruff of fur around its neck and gold bands around its arms near its shoulders. It has five fingers on each hand, but only three toes on each foot. Its long tail has a red ring around the base and a flame burning at the tip

And finally Daliah evolved into a Grotle.

Grotle is a quadruped Pokémon with light green skin and a large shell covering its back. The shell is composed of hardened soil and conforms to the shape of Grotle's body, extending from its forehead to the tip of its short tail. The shell appears sectioned and is yellow with three long, brown ridges atop it. There are two bush-like trees growing around the outermost ridges. Grotle's lower jaw is yellow and has triangular extensions on the cheeks, while its upper jaw has a hooked tip. Its feet are yellow and have three claws each.

While the rest of her Pokemon gotten stronger and learned more moves.

Natsu also grown over the 3 years, she was taller and developed figure that most girls her age will kill for and tall for her age. Her body figure and her looks made her look like a 13 year old. Her hair also grew longer reaching her back. Well good thing that her mother bought clothes that is bigger than her, all she had to do is unrolled all the sleeves and pants, she bought a new pair of shoes as well since her old ones were small now.

She spent her 3 years learning and understanding about Pokemon themselves and their habitats, training her Pokemon also learning how to make and cook food/Pokemon food. It helped a lot since she was born with the ability to understand Pokemon, Natsu also train her strong Aura and Psychic abilities but a little bit.

After all that excitement, it was time to head back home, Pallet Town.

* * *

End of 3 Years

Natsu was riding on Hunter, enjoying the scene as Hunter flew by, she had Lightning, Neko and Kaisa with her who was also enjoying the beautiful scenery of Kanto.

"You know, it's been 3 years since I've seen my mum and Prof. Oak." Natsu started, "I never did call them, the reason why was that I wanted to show how much I changed in just 3 years."

'I can't wait to meet your mother, by the stories you told us, she sounds like a very nice people.' Kaisa said.

'She is and an amazing cook.' Lightning said.

Neko rolled her eyes at her brother when it comes to food.

After flying a couple of minutes, Natsu pointed to one of her house and Hunter landed in the background where she hopped off, with Lightning on her shoulder and Lightning, Neko, and Kaisa followed.

Natsu walked towards the door while Hunter lied down on the ground, she exhaled a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, twisting it to open the door.

"I'm home!" Natsu called as she entered the kitchen.

A moment later, Aerith Matsuoka walked into the kitchen, looking young as she was before, with tears in her eyes.

"Natsumi!" Aerith then proceeded to hug her which she returned as well, she let go of the hug and took a good look at her daughter, "My, you've been grown!"

Natsu smiled, "Aw, please."

"My daughter has grown from a cute little girl into a strong, beautiful mature lady standing in front of me."

"Mum, please stop." Natsu said blushing from embarrassment.

'No. No. Keep it going.' Lightning said in between his laughs outside.

The Matsuoka family walked outside to the backyard, they saw Neko, Lightning and two unknown Pokémon.

"Oh, mum I like you two to meet my new friends I caught along the way." Natsu said and released all 12 Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

Seraphina, Mystic, Triton, Pluvia, Kamui, Nuria, Tsubasa, Brisa, Rai, Sarlia, Niran and Dalilah all game out.

"Oh my, you certainly been busy and having fun." Aerith said, "It's good to see you again Seraphina, Mystic, Triton, Pluvia, but oh my, you've changed and grown Lightning, Kamui, Ria, Tsubasa, Risa, and Rai."

"Pika." Lightning said with a peace sign.

'Thank you' Kamui replied in telepathy.

"Char!" Nuria roared.

"Altaria~" Tsubasa chirped.

Brisa neigh.

"Lux." Rai said.

'Hello, again' Seraphina greeted.

'Hi.' Neko and Yami greeted.

"Grr." Mystic and Triton roared softly.

"Mil."

Mum, I like you two to meet Sarlia, Niran, Daliah and Hunter who I've saved, when I was up in the mountains of Hoenn and Sinnoh." Natsu introduced while pointing to each one calling their names.

"Monferno." Niran said happily.

"Prinplup." Sarlia greeted lifting up her left fin.

"Gro, Grotle." Daliah bowed her head.

"Rrarr." Hunter nodded.

Aerith smiled, "Hello to all of you too."

"And she is Kaisa, a Sylveon from the Kalos region, a new discovered fairy-type Pokemon and she's another evolved form of Eevee."

"Sylveon." Kaisa bowed to her.

"Wow, another evolution for an Eevee. You're just beautiful." Aerith commented.

"Syl." she smiled.

"Well why not for a celebration, I'll make you all some food?" Aerith asked.

All the Pokemon cheered happily.

"I'll help mum." Natsu said.

Aerith smiled and they all, well except for Mystic, Triton, Pluvia, Hunter, Daliah who stayed outside enjoying the sun, resting or sleeping.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"I see you certainly enjoyed your adventures." Aerith said as she took a tip from her cup of tea.

Natsu nodded, "You bet mum, I can't wait to start the real Pokemon Journey in just 3 days.

They all continued to talk till it was night time, Natsu was sleeping outside with all her Pokemon curled up close to her.

"Just think about guys, just three more days I will get my Trainer Licence and begin out a journey." Natsu stated with a smile staring at the full moon.

'We know and you're ready, we have already and began our journey three years ago."

"I know. Tomorrow we should visit Prof. Oak and see how he's doing."

'Okay, but first let's sleep then.' Lightning said tiredly.

"Okay." Natsu evenly feel asleep.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Natsu and all her Pokemon had just came back from visiting with Prof. Oak who immediately begged to study Kaisa since she was a new type from Kalos region.

Prof. Oak was still the same as three years ago, while Gary Oak their arrogant childhood friend was still the same as ever well but he's gotten worst from Lightning, Sera and Neko pointed off view.

* * *

(Timeskip: One day past)

At night in Natsumi's room, she was busy packing her stuff for the journey tomorrow inside her portable bag are; Potions, First Aid or Medicines, Camping Supplies, Portable Tent, Fishing Supplies, Extra Pokeballs; all kind, PokeNav Plus, X-Holo Casters Vs Recorder, Mini Laptop, change of clothes and Pokemon Food with a shopping list to buy some other things.

"Tomorrow is the day I become an Official Pokemon Trainer." Natsu said.

'I can't wait.' Lightning added.

'Neither can we.' Neko chimed in.

'I think all of us.' Kaisa said.

Aerith came to check on her, "Natsumi, did you finish packing?" she asked.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, I just finish mum."

"That's good, now time to hit the beds." Aerith said and left them.

"Yes." Natsu and her Pokemon responded.

Natsu went to her bed, while Neko, Lightning and Kaisa were curl up at the end of her bed, they all close their eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **The Journey Is Beginning Soon!**

Well what do you think so far?

All the Pokemon will have nicknames from Natsumi.


	3. Kanto: Natsumi Destiny Mew Shiroibara

Pokemon Journey Around the Regions Character

Name: Natsumi Destiny Mew Shiroibara

Meaning: Natsumi (Japan) Summer

Nickname:

-Natsu

-Nappu ~ Flint and Volkner

\- Mew

-Natsuo-girl ~ Gary Oak

Age:

10(Kanto) but looks 13

Height: 161 cm

Weight: 28.4 kg

Birthday: August 8th

Hair Color: Indigo-Black

Eye Color: Sky blue eyes

Gender: Female

Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto

Family:

\- Aerith Black Shioribara (Mother)

\- Judai Red Shioribara (Father/Unknown)

\- Riley Zoan Shioribara ~ Cousin (Father side)

\- Lance Wataru ~ Uncle (Mother side)

\- Clair Ibuki ~ Cosuin/ Lance's cousin

\- Volkner Denzi ~ Like an Older Brother

\- Flint Oba ~ Like an Older Brother

 **Abilities** Athlete/Martial Arts or Self-Defense

\- Aura: Understanding Pokemon/Emotions/Barrier(Defense against reading mind users aka. Psychic)/Sensing Pokemon and Unknown Objects

\- Psychic: Searching or Navigation (Using special Psychic and Aura marbles on a map of the town or city (Blue and Red) Natsu is able to locate areas or multiple people)/Reading Minds (Only on thieves or Criminals/Pokemon abusers/Cheaters)/Communicate people who has her special marbles(Like in areas where Technology is unusable/static is blocking/Someone is blocking the technologies)

Class: Pokemon Trainer

Starter Pokemon: Pichu-Pikachu (Lightning) (Male)

Dream/Goal:

"To become the World Greatest Pokemon Master!"

"Traveling and experiences new places that the world has to offer."

Appearance:

Natsumi, is a young girl with a figure that most girls her age will kill for and tall for her age. Most people tends to mistakenly say Natsu's a thirteen year old not a ten year old. Natsu has long wavy jet black hair but you can see in the sun that hair her top hair and front bangs is indigo. Her side hair that reached her past her shoulder slightly curled tips. She maybe young but has a mature face and a sharp nose. She also has pure blue eyes.

Accessories:

\- A Single Blue Crystal Raindrop- like earring on the left ear and a single red stud on her right ear.

\- Black Ribbon-like choker

-Key Stone Pendant

-Almost enclosed silver crescent moon necklace with the ... words 'Destiny' 'Older Sister' (Her younger sister holds the other half)

\- Soul Dew-like Necklace and Bracelet that is on her right wrist.

Hobbies: Drawing, Cooking, Sleeping in the warm sun with a nice breeze and shade, Leaf Whistling(Orican), Create Battle Codes, Training and Making Accessories (Key Stone/Mega Stone)

Likes: Her Family, Pokemon, Friends, Traveling, Training, Sleeping or Taking Naps, All Types of Pokemon, Pokemon Battles/Contests, Helping out at her mother's restaurant, Drawing, Studying Pokemon, Recording Interesting Events/Journey, Entering Events/Completions

Dislikes: Bullies/Jerks/Arrogant/Self-Centered Trainers/Gym Leaders, Pokemon Abuse, Being Underestimated, Anything too girly/Too much shopping

Personality: Calm/Smart/Observant/Strategist/Quick Thinker in Battles or Outside, Carefree, Kind, Stubborn, Lazy when wants to be, Sadistic(Depending who pissed her off), Carefree/Pure/Innocent, Temper when someone diss her love ones, Silent/Teacher when teaching

Items: Portable Bag(Blue and white with a Pokeball symbol), Pokedex, X-Holo Caster, PokeNav Plus, Portable Tent, Mini Laptop: 7 inches in width/ 5 inches in length (Background is red/crimson flames and different colors silhouette of all Legendary Pokemon on the left corner. Keyboard area is the same as the picture except for the color of the background it's red/crimson.)

 **Pokemon - M.E: Mega Evolve**

\- Pichu-Pikachu(Male): Lightning

\- Ninetales(Female): Seraphina

\- Skitty(Female): Neko

\- Aqua Blue Gyarados(Female)M.E: Mystic

\- Red Gyarados(Male)M.E: Triton

\- White Milotic(Female): Pluvia

\- Ponyta-Rapidash(Female): Brisa

\- Shinx-Luxio(Male): Rai

\- Charmander-Charmeleon-Charizard(Female) M.E: Nuria(Red Ruby Eyes)

\- Riolu-Lucario(Male)M.E: Kamui (Violet Eyes)

\- Swablu-Altaria(Female)M.E: Tsubasa (Shock Pink Eyes)

\- Salamance(Male)M.E: Hunter

\- Piplup-Prinplup(Female): Sarlia

\- Chimchar-Monferno(Female): Niran

\- Turtwig-Grotle(Female): Daliah

\- Sylveon(Female): Kaisa

* * *

Background:

Natsu's background is mostly from Side Story.


	4. Meeting the Starter Pokemon of Kanto

**Chapter 1**

Meeting the Starter Pokemon of Kanto and Getting a Pokedex

Beep... Beep... Beep

"Ugh!" Natsu groaned and looked at the time, "Of course I had to set it early in the morning." she yawned and rubbed her left eye

The sound of an alarm clock woke Natsu and Kaisa up with a start, well except for two Pokemon who are still in deep sleep snoozing off.

Natsu stretched her arms and legs out while Kaisa also did some stretches of his own, she got out of bed to get ready for her journey.

"Maybe I should've set the clock around seven not six." Natsu yawned, "But then again, I would've taken about an hour to set everything up." she turned her head to Kaisa. "Morning Kai."

'Morning.' Kaisa said still stretching.

'What's up with the noise?' Lightning said tirelessly.

Neko opened her eyes, 'Oh, it's morning already.' she yawned.

"Morning, Neko, Light." Natsu laughed at Lightning who fell off the bed.

'Morning.' Neko said as she stretched herself.

'Ouch!." Lightning got up, 'What a way to wake up.' he said and stretched his body.

Natsu walked towards the bathroom, she quickly got showered and exited out with her new clothes on and brushed her long jet black hair, quickly tying it back into a low ponytail with a red rope ribbon in place.

Her clothing is rather boyish; she wore a simple white-t-shirt under her black and white jacket. She wore blue jeans, black and white shoes, white socks. She also wore black leather gloves and a black hat with a lightning bolt along with a sliver crescent moon necklace that had a Key Stone with the words 'Destiny' 'Older Sister' half of '&' on it.

"Now time to check everything I have." Natsu got her backpack. "Let's see, Potions... First Aid or Medicines... Camping Supplies... Portable Tent... Fishing Supplies... Extra Pokeballs, all kind... PokeNav... Vs. Recorder... Mini Laptop... And finally change of clothes... Also note to myself; buy some other things..." she mumbled, writing on a shopping list and nodded after she was done writing, "Check! *sighs* Thank Acreus for Portable Bags."

After checking everything was in place, Natsu went downstairs with Lightning and Neko on her shoulders, while Kaisa followed behind.

Aerith was in the kitchen making breakfast when Natsu and her Pokemon entered.

On the table was; bacon, eggs, toast, hams, and side dishes; some cut up vegetables and fruits, drinks; water, orange juice and chocolate milk.

"Morning mum." Natsu greeted with a smile, "Umm, smells great."

'Morning.' Lightning, Neko and Kaisa greeted.

"Morning dear, Light, Neko and Kaisa too." Aerith smiled, "Ready for your official journey?" she asked.

"You bet I am!" Natsu replied, "All set and ready to go."

'Of course you are.' A voice said from behind them.

Natsu and Aerith turned to the source and it was Seraphina, walking in and she sat down.

'Mum!' Lightning and Neko happily.

"Morning Sera." The Matsuoka family greeted.

'Morning Seraphina.' Kaisa greeted as well.

Seraphina smiled, 'Morning to everyone.'

"Breakfast just finished, hurry before it gets cold."

"Right." Natsu replied.

Before Natsu started to eat, she went to give the rest of her Pokemon that were in the backyard some breakfast too, soon breakfast began as everyone was eating happily and talking.

"So, what starter Pokemon are you choosing dear?" Aerith asked.

"Um, to be honest I don't know." Natsu answered, "But I'll find out when I get there."

* * *

After finishing breakfast, placing the plates in the kitchen, Natsu took Lightning with her only while the others stayed back, they headed towards Prof. Oak's Lab.

Beside their house was their mother's restaurant; 'Nox Cielo' Restaurant. It became quite popular in Kanto, a lot of people comes for a breakfast, lunch and dinner with their family, friends or just a place to hang out with random trainers.

Nox Cielo Restaurant do many things like; orders, take away and deliver foods and Pokemon foods alike.

It was no more than a few minutes later that the two made it to the front of the lab and entered, she saw a boy and a girl around her age there standing in waiting.

A few minutes later, they heard the door open and turned to see a boy just about Natsu's age with auburn hair and black eyes, he is wearing a long-sleeve purple shirt, a necklace that looked like yin and yang but it was yellow and green, blue pants and brown shoes.

Natsu and Lightning groaned in seeing one person they do not like.

He is Gary Oak the grandson of Prof. Oak, he also likes to tease and insult Natsumi when ever he feels like it.

"Well, looks like Natsuo-girl showed up after all." Gary said arrogantly, "I thought you chicken out."

Lightning was mad and he want to shock him, but he couldn't

"Hello to you too Gary." Natsu said calmly unaffected by his words.

The group heard foot steps and turned to see Prof. Oak coming out of the inner of his lab.

"Hello Prof. Oak/Grandpa." they greeted.

"Hello to you all, now that you're all here we can get started. If you would follow me to my lab." Prof. Oak said and began to walk back to the pathway he came from but with the four kids following.

When they got in, the kids saw a table with three Pokeballs each with a different marking at the top red; the left one has a leaf symbol, the middle with a fire symbol and the right one with a bubble symbol.

"Now let me refresh your memory if you've forgotten. Every beginning Trainer chooses from one of these three Pokemon as their first." Prof. Oak explained.

"Wait a minute gramps. There are four of us, but there are only three balls in front of us." Gary observed.

Prof. Oak nodded, "Very observant Gary. I am afraid that only three of you will get a Pokemon."

"And one of us has to wait a little awhile longer." The girl added.

Prof. Oak nodded again, "Yes. We can pick out through each of you until all three are gone or one of you could volunteer to stay behind."

"Volunteer?" Gary repeated confused.

"Yes. Anyone want to volunteer?"

That's when Natsu stepped up. "I will."

That statement made everyone look at her with a shocked reaction, which she didn't pay any attention to.

"That's very kind of you Natsumi."

"Ha! That was very foolish! You will have wait awhile longer while the rest of us get much ahead of you!" Gary laughed.

"Gary!" Prof. Oak yelled scaring his grandson, "You keep that up mister and I will make you wait alongside Natsumi!"

"Sorry gramps." Gary said lowering his head down as the other three laughed.

"Ahem. If you're done let me introduce you to the three Pokemon you will choose." Prof. Oak walked to the table and opened the balls one by one.

From the leaf symbol ball came out a grass/poison type that looked like a small dinosaur, with a big bulb growing on its back.

"Bulbasaur!"

From the flame symbol ball was a a fire type that looked like a small lizard with a flame at the tip of its tail.

"Charmander!"

And finally from the bubble symbol ball was a water type that looked like a small, blue turtle.

"Squirtle!"

"And here they are! The Grass-type Bulbasaur!" Prof. Oak introduced gesturing to the green bulb Pokemon. "The Fire-type Charmander!" Next is the reptilian with the flame. "And finally the Water-type Squirtle!" Finally the small blue turtle.

"Aw! They are all so cute!" The girl squealed with sparkling eyes.

"Cute as they are, they'er also really strong. Pick the Pokemon for you and your lives will change forever. So which one of you is gonna first?" Prof. Oak asked putting the Pokeballs back on the table on the exact order they were in.

"Well ladies first." Gary offered.

The girl smiled, "Thank you and I pick...um... Bulbasaur." she said, "I've always wanted a Bulbasaur as my starter."

"Bulba." Bulbasaur smiled.

The girl grabbed the leaf Pokeball and returned the green Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Okay, next?" Prof. Oak asked turning to the other two.

"I'll go and I pick Charmander." The boy said and pick up the fire Pokeball, he returned the fire lizard back to its Pokeball.

"Man. I can't believe that I'm going last." Gary complained walking towards Squirtle. "Oh well, I've always wanted a Squirtle." He then grabbed the bubble symbol Pokeball and pointed it at the turtle, Squirtle was absorbed in the ball with the red light.

"Now that you all have your Pokemon let me give you a few more things." Prof. Oak said walking towards his desk and opened the drawer to reach in. He brought three red handheld devices that seem to open at the front.

When he got them, the Professor walked back to the three trainers, "These are your Pokedex. They give you information on any Pokemon you encounter. You get more when you capture it." He then each gave the three one.

"This is cool!" The boy exclaimed excitedly.

"It lists everything about the Pokemon?" The girl asked.

Prof. Oak nodded, "Every information you need on the Pokemon you catch."

"And it will be an accomplishment to complete it." Gary added pocketing his Pokedex.

"True, but don't get caught up in it."

"Yeah yeah. If you're done, I'm gonna get started on my journey."

Natsu sighs quietly at his attitude.

"Wait. I will give you all one more thing." Prof. Oak said digging into his lab coat pocket. "To start off you will each get five empty Pokeballs." he explained giving them five Pokeballs each. "If you want more, you would have to buy them with your own money."

The boy and girl nodded, "Thanks Prof. Oak. Bye!" They both waved and left.

"No problem gramps. I better get going. Those badges aren't going to be collected themselves." Gary said before walking towards the door.

"Tch, your loss. Smell y'll later." Gary began to walk before looking Natsu. "Good luck catching up, Natsuo-girl."

"Stop calling me that!" Natsu growled as she watch Gary walking past her and out the door.

They all heard some driving sounds after a few moments.

"Does he even have a driver's license?"

"Who knows." Prof. Oak responded.

'At least we won't have to deal with him for awhile.' Lightning spoke, 'He's was starting to get on my nerves badly.' he huffs.

"You have no idea." Natsu added.

Prof. Oak agreed, Natsu turned to him, "Well Natsumi, it's about time to get you sorted.

Natsu beamed up at that statement, "Of course."

Prof. Oak chuckled. "Follow me." With that the two walked towards a container on one of the desks as the Professor opened it.

Inside reveals to be seemingly a Pokedex though it has some different features, its looks a 3DS console, the colors are deep sky-blue with dodger blue buttons that has crimson outlines and yellow lightning bolts patterns on the front cover. [Sinnoh Region Pokedex but different colors.]

"Natsumi. This is Dexter. The most advanced Pokedex I have ever created by far." Prof. Oak explained Dexter up from the desk. "I also had its color custom made."

"What's so advanced about it?" Natsu asked.

"I'm glad you ask my girl. Not only it will give you information on any Pokemon, and I do mean any as it has National Mode so you scan Pokemon from other regions other than Kanto."

"Wow." Natsu breathed out clearly amazed.

"I created it from Sinnoh region Pokedex designed. I also added a Trainer's Guide that lists all the moves and tells you how to learn them. It also acts as a transfer you can transport your Pokemon to my ranch and I also added a function in the Pokedex which allows you to release the Pokemon you want just by touching the Pokemon's name."

"That's amazing! You are a genius professor!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

'I agree.' Lightning added.

"I don't know about that." Prof. Oak assured and handed her the Pokedex, "There just turn it on."

Natsu accepted Dexter with her right hand. "Okay." She flipped in on and a few seconds later the Pokedex screens were turned on with an image of Natsu along with some information.

 **[I am Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Natsumi Destiny Mew Shiroibara of Pallet Town. My function is to provide Natsumi with information and advice regrading Pokemon and their training. If I am lost or stolen, I will teleport back to my owner.]** Dexter informed in a female mechanical voice.

"So cool!" Natsu exclaimed once again. "And to think you kept this a secret to everyone including Gary."

"Well, I love the boy, but he is too arrogant to deserve such a technology as Dexter. Don't tell him I said that." Prof. Oak said

'No worries.' Lightning assured him.

"Right." Natsu said closing Dexter and pocketed it in her coat.

"And since you have been travelling for three years you have unlimited amount."

Natsu's jaw dropped with Lightning.

"Un-unlimited?!" Natsu yelled in shock. "But why Professor?"

"Well, I know that none of your Pokemon wants to be separated from you no matter what, so I decide to let you keep all your Pokemon, instead of six like the new Trainers. But you still have to obey 6-on-6 for a full battle rule."

Natsu couldn't believe it, "Thank you very much Prof. Oak."

"No worries, but I will ask you sometime to send some of your Pokemon so I can study them a bit."

"No problem."

Prof. Oak reached in his pocket to bring out five more Pokeballs and handed them to Natsu, "I know you have several Pokeballs already but it is League rules."

Natsu pocketed the Pokeballs after accepting them, "I know."

Prof. Oak smiled at that, "I thought you were going to say that. So I have nothing left to tell you. Now go Natsumi. It's time to begin your journey."

Natsu nodded excitedly. "Right! See ya later Professor!"

'See ya.' Lighting waved back.

Natsu then began to run toward the door leaving a smiling Prof. Oak.

"That girl will become one of the greatest Trainers I have ever seen." Prof. Oak muttered before going back to his work.

Back at home, Aerith was waiting for Natsu with Seraphina, Neko and Kaisa, when they saw her coming up the path.

"Got your Pokemon dear?" Aerith asked.

"No, because there wasn't enough but I get to have Lightning as my starter Pokemon instead." Natsu explained.

'I wasn't really surprised by that.' Seraphina said.

'Since there are only three starters for every region.' Kaisa continued.

'Oh, Natsu a package came from Volkner and Flint.' Neko said as she jumped onto her shoulder.

Natsu blinked, "Package this early. I wonder why?"

"I don't know but here." Aerith handed her a small box.

Natsu blinked a couple of times before opening it up showing a weird triangular-like device, with the colors light blue with navy and lightning bolts pattern decorated around and she saw a note attached to it, she silently read it. [Xtransceiver from the Unova Region but different colors]

 **Hey Nappu,**

 **Happy birthday little sis! We know that today is the day you start your Pokemon Journey, so Volkner and I thought about giving you a present. The device you received is called an Xtranscevier, its built from Unova region and we had it made custom colors for you, pretty cool huh? Anyway it allows you to hold four video conservation at the same time and also displays a map of the region you are in, Volkner and I got one too and so are your Uncle Lance and your cousins; Riley and Clair, so we'll call you from time to time to check up on you.**

 **Take care now and good luck on your journey.**

 **From your big brothers,**

 **Flint and Volkner.**

"Wow, what wonderful brothers they are." Aerith smiled, "And the design is just beautiful."

'More like overprotective.' Natsu nodded and put the Xtransceiver on her left wrist and examined it, "True they custom it really nice. Lightning bolts huh? Almost the same as my Pokedex color." she said amused by the color.

"Well, I wish you good luck on your Pokemon journey Natsumi." Aerith smiled and she handed her bag to her. "I packed everything you need, including Pokemon food and your lunch, also I returned all your Pokemon to their Pokeballs before you came."

"Wow, thanks mum." Natsu smiled and hugged her mother.

"No worries dear I'm so proud of you." Aerith said as she looked at all of her daughter's Pokemon, "Now I want you all to look after each other okay?"

'Of course." Everyone replied.

"Bye Natsumi, I want everyone to be careful on your journey and stay out of trouble."

"Of course mum! Bye." Natsu returned Kaisa and Seraphina back to their Pokeballs while Lightning and Neko company her shoulders, setting off on her journey through Kanto begins.

 **The Pokemon Journey Begins**

* * *

* The reason Natsu's Pokemon are Unlimited amount because of their powerful bonds with all her 17 Pokemon.

* Don't worry, Natsu will sending some Pokemon back at Prof. Oak branch. She'll basically keep about 9 or more with her.

* What do you think of the present part from Flint and Volkner, also they are both 17. I decide for them to be 7 years older than Natsu.

* Don't worry, Natsu will sending some Pokemon back at Prof. Oak's ranch.


End file.
